The immediate goal of this research is to compare macromolecular morphogenesis in healing and fetal corneas with respect to collagen and proteoglycans. (1) Ultrastructural. We will use scanning and transmission electron microscopy to compare normal corneal stromal development of scar formation with respect to size distribution of collagen fibrils; organization of collagen fibers; early stages of healing and developing corneas, and identification of recently found extracellular microfibrils. We will also use electron microscopy to: study the identification, location, and cell source of the proteoglycans and collagens in corneal tissues, and determine the general location and interaction of fibronectin with corneal tissue components. (2) Collagen and Proteoglycans. Our present concern with these macromolecules is to: identify each type of collagen and proteoglycans in the adult, fetal and healing corneas and characterize them with respect to the relative biosynthetic rates and various other biochemical parameters; and determine the location and cell source of the various collagens and proteoglycans using biochemical and ultrastructural techniques. (3) Fibronectin and UDP-glucose dehydrogenase. We will study the kinetic properties of UDP-glucose dehydrogenase, a "regulatory enzyme" for proteoglycan synthesis in corneal tissue; determine the presence and location of fibronectin in corneal tissues using immunological techniques; and study the possible interaction between fibronectin and proteoglycan, collagen, and/or cellular elements using enzymatic, immunological and electron microscopic techniques.